


idontwannabeyouanymore

by q_ello



Series: сонгфики на билли айлиш [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Hallucinations, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Other, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Songfic, yep it's lapslock again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: грусть-тоску мою с тобою ни за что не разделю всю её себе оставлю
Series: сонгфики на билли айлиш [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494884
Kudos: 4





	idontwannabeyouanymore

**Author's Note:**

> очень много отсылок к [разбору лирики](https://youtu.be/-BzvCCzH-n0) от билли. у меня много хэдов на старшего малфоя, но серьёзно: драко в школе, драко во время войны (туда же можно поствоенный период отнести) и уже выросший драко это целые фазы, которые неплохо порой различаются между собой.

они убивают двух зайцев разом — спасают своё физическое и моральное состояние, вовремя уйдя с поля битвы. сбегают с тонущего корабля, как крысы — не выгорит, поттер какой-то неубиваемый, а им и не больно хочется в этом всём участвовать. решают, что вне зоны комфорта, конечно, интересно, но недостаточно безопасно. называйте это как хотите, на самом-то деле — суть прошлого не изменится, как ты ни пытайся её переворотить, зато очередное эгоистичное решение привело их к неожиданно счастливой концовке. хотя, казалось бы, такие не должны быть предусмотрены для плохих персонажей.

но чудо свершилось — и альтруизма поттера хватило даже на них. что-то вроде: «если бы я умер в их мэноре, мы бы не достигли победы», «если бы я умер окончательно в запретном лесу, мы бы не достигли победы», «если бы не малфои, мы бы не достигли победы». мама позже переформулировала: «зайка моя, первый его аргумент: если бы в тебе было больше равнодушия. второй: если бы ты был мёртв, я бы сама заавадила его прямо на месте. и третий», — тут она развела руками, — «он нас явно переоценивает. или хорошо врёт. в любом случае, нам крупно повезло». она не добавила совсем уж очевидное: за это везение когда-нибудь придётся дорого заплатить.

драко даже добавить было нечего. он смотрел, как папа давит судей своей изворотливостью, а поттер — своим авторитетом, и удерживал себя от аплодисментов. пытался осознать своё счастье. пытался почувствовать радость. пытался ухватить ощущение свободы.

не получилось.

не получилось.

и ещё раз не получилось.

///

оказывается, ему не хватает плаксы миртл.

отражение получается размытым сквозь капли на ресницах. драко смаргивает, вода бежит по щекам — можно было бы вызвать недопонимание, если бы его лицо не было мертвенно-бледным и тут был бы хоть кто-то, кроме него. отражение становится чётким, драко моргает — и дорожки на щеках приобретают тёмно-красный цвет. драко моргает ещё раз — и его отражение идёт трещинами, осыпается — а под кожей кости белые-белые, будто их долгое время варили в котле.

драко моргает снова — и его отражение вновь становится нормальным. может быть, немного более отчаянным.

а потом прячет своё лицо в ладонях и издаёт протяжный отвратительный вой.

он выкручивает кран на полную, чтобы спрятаться от этого звука — потом, вероятно, он получит нагоняй от мамы за бесполезную трату воды, «расточительство — плохая черта вне зависимости от материального благополучия», но действие оказывается абсолютно бессмысленным.

отражение идёт помехами, говорит ему: _и как тебе?_

_быть отвратительнейшим человеком из всех, кого ты когда-либо знал?_

вентиль вылетает из крана-буксы, и драко слишком занят починкой, чтобы поднимать взгляд вновь.

///

с точки зрения остальных он получается даже если не хорошим человеком, то как минимум заслуживающим отметки «выше ожидаемого». вот так вот — заносчивая скотина, у которой по пальцам можно было пересчитать оценки, не являющиеся «превосходно», сама по себе такую не заработает даже после тринадцати лет самосовершенствования.

за его честное имя — за их честное имя — битва была хоть и не кровавой, но тоже не из лёгких, благо у них было целых два козыря, чтобы гордо в ней выстоять. по всем законам, всем правилам мироздания он всё-таки хороший человек. многие сомневаются и всё равно держат палочку в рукаве наготове, драко знает — но подкопаться к нему не за что. он почти никого не убивал. он почти никого не пытал. из двух зол он всегда выбирал самое меньшее.

это почти — то, что отличает «выше ожидаемого» от «превосходно». люди не делятся на чёрное и белое, там тысячи оттенков между, драко это отлично осознаёт, но он не находится к белому даже близко — навскидку, ему до австралии ближе.

снаружи к нему не подкопаешься — так сработало бы со снейпом, если бы он остался жив, потому что у двойных агентов только два исхода: либо их убивают, либо снимают все возможные обвинения. малфои просто были немного удачнее. снаружи он изворотливая, хитрая сволочь, крыса, сбежавшая с корабля, тварь, вышедшая сухой из воды.

ему остаётся только восхищаться тем, как сильно же им повезло. пытаться осознать своё счастье. пытаться почувствовать радость. пытаться ухватить ощущение свободы.

у драко не получается.

не получается.

и ещё раз не получается.

попытайтесь спросить его, в чём его проблема. есть ли у него причины чувствовать себя так _погано_ , будто он задушил любимую кошку своими же руками, будто он всего лишь пустая оболочка, за которой скрывается абсолютное ничего, будто его место ни черта не здесь — он даже не знает где именно, но точно не здесь, потому что он бы тогда не чувствовал себя таким потерянным и лишним. попытайтесь спросить его, кто его так сильно обидел.

драко не найдётся, что ответить, но в конце концов просто укажет пальцем в зеркало. или на себя — если собеседник окажется слишком уж недалёким.

///

панси хлопает по его плечу так мощно и внезапно, что драко чуть не сваливается с кресла. улыбка у неё злорадная и самодовольная — и поэтому очень и очень гаденькая.

— я так понимаю, ты услышал примерно ничего из всего, что я тебе говорила?

— я даже не знал, что ты здесь находишься, может, стоило говорить на палсертанге?

— стоило голову тебе открутить, всё равно она тебе ни к чему, — панси усаживается на подлокотник, самовольно скидывая его руку, закидывает ногу на ногу. — мы собрались в испанию, ну, знаешь, тео, гойл, милли, блейз, я. сначала я думала просто спросить, едешь ли ты с нами, но, судя по твоему состоянию, ты едешь с нами априори. или покроешься тут плесенью, самому ещё не надоело смотреть на свою кислую мину?

драко отвечает честно: — надоело, — и панси поворачивается на подлокотнике и кладёт ноги на него. треплет по волосам.

— хочешь, расскажу забавную сказочку? про тебя тут как-то спрашивал поттер, пересеклись в косом. вскользь так, явно очень интересно было, но упорствовать побоялся. смешной мальчик.

— ты сама ничего наверняка про грейнджер не спросила, кому ты заливаешь, — посмеивается драко, перекидывая руки через её колени. панси небольно даёт ему подзатыльник.

— грейнджер там сама была, и вообще не смей меня буллить, ясно? в общем, напиши ему как-то, что ли. мол, премного благодарен за беспокойство, но хандра моя—

— панси.

— заключается только в том—

— я тебя сейчас скину к дракклам с этого кресла.

— что без тебя мне и свет не мил.

с кресла она всё-таки летит и при этом очень звонко смеётся. драко хочется сказать: абсурдная девица. что ты несёшь. как мне там в испании с тобой жить, я же тебя похороню где-нибудь в бискайском заливе. драко поднимается с кресла, чтобы помочь ей, дуре злорадной, встать, и смеётся за компанию, заражаясь её настроением — а позже понимает, что так вот он не смеялся чуть ли не несколько лет.

панси пинает его в плечо, всё ещё лёжа на ковре, и вскрикивает, когда он специально щекочет её пойманную ступню.

///

поттеру он всё-таки пишет, вернувшись через полторы недели из испании. панси, кстати, остаётся жива и даже здорова.

попытайтесь спросить его, в чём его проблема? гарри пытается.

когда они встречаются в магазине оставшегося из близнецов и его любимый дружок рон наблюдает за ним слишком пристально, готовый в любой момент оттащить гарри куда подальше. наблюдает первые полминуты, что-то для себя понимает — а потом отходит помогать джорджу с его безделушками, которые когда-то неплохо подпортили драко жизнь: перекидываться подлянками в школьное время было для них чем-то сродни традиции. 

гарри спрашивает прямо: — надеюсь, вашу семью не пытаются проклясть? вид у тебя, будто с дементорами повидался. от чего ты так устаёшь?

кто тебя так сильно обидел?

и драко всё ещё не находится, что ответить. он улетал с друзьями в другую страну, и это дало маленькую, абсолютно незначительную передышку, но не изменило ровным счётом ни-че-го. потому что от себя не убежишь. потому что даже в испании ты всё ещё остаёшься тобой: теми же ошибками, теми же белыми костями в зеркале, будто на деле твоя душа уже давно варится в аду. тем же протяжным воем, который пугает только тебя, потому что другие его даже не слышат. твои координаты меняются, а «выше ожидаемого» всё ещё не становится «превосходно», зато стремительно ползёт к «отвратительно», и хоть ты прячься на марианской впадине, хоть на горе чимборасо.

можешь есть булочки милли, пить чай от мамы, играть с отцом в шахматы. бить зеркала, чинить зеркала, ругаться с панси.

в конце тебе всё равно опять станет _погано_. ты посмотришь на лёгкий ужас в глазах родителях и друзей, которым приходится это наблюдать, и в тебе вырастет чувство, большее, чем всё их вместе взятое, в семнадцать раз.

все шутки панси про хандру без поттера остаются всего лишь глупыми шутками, потому что вот он, стоит прямо перед ним, и это _абсолютно ничего не меняет._ осознай своё счастье, почувствуй радость, ухвати ощущение свободы.

или хотя бы покажи, кто тебя так сильно обидел.

но драко не может. драко окружает множество стеклянных витрин, и все его отражения сейчас совершенно нормальные, максимально спокойные, просто самую малость уставшие. драко может показать на себя, потому что, действительно, _он устал от себя_ , но — что изменится? что изменится, кроме того, что святой поттер его пожалеет? что изменится, если драко скажет, вот прямо здесь: мне тяжело. мне нужна помощь. мне нужен кто-нибудь, — поможет ли ему чужая жалость, когда ему может помочь только он сам и он этого не делает?

поможет ли ему, прости господи, хоть что-то?

так что драко ничего такого не показывает и не говорит. оповещает: — так мы же мэнор отстраиваем, уходит много сил. мы сами кого хочешь проклянём, что за глупые предположения, поттер, волнуешься, что все твои усилия были напрасны? можешь не переживать, тебе это ещё когда-нибудь даже окупится, ты только попроси. в общем, ничего такого.

гарри облегчённо выдыхает, чувствуя знакомые нотки в его тоне — гарри действительно смешной мальчик, слишком добрый мальчик. и очень хороший, даже если не приставлять драко контрастом, чтобы выгодно выделялся. они идут тестировать новые изобретения джорджа, и во взгляде рона столько сочувствия, что драко предпочитает его игнорировать, взрывая дурацкие хлопушки прямо у джорджа за спиной — в итоге они ввязываются в очередную кровавую войну, как в школьные годы, и весь оставшийся день драко остаётся глуховат на одно ухо — джордж почти задохнулся, пока пытался произнести «как мы теперь с тобой похожи» сквозь нескончаемый хохот. драко закатывал глаза так, что они начали болеть.

на самом-то деле попытайтесь спросить его, в чём вообще дело. что не так. попытайтесь ещё раз, и ещё, а потом снова.

драко не найдётся, что ответить, а потом скажет: ни в чём. всё отлично.

но в конце концов просто постучит пальцем по своему виску.


End file.
